Decadent Delights
by Maxis264
Summary: A STORY OF LOVE, ADVENTURE, AND BAKING! IT WILL INDEFINITELY ENTHRALL YOU AND MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE. FOLLOWS MANGA "VERY" CLOSELY. ALL SHIPS ARE CANON.
1. Introduction

The succulent scent wafted into Yuki's nostrils.

_Something smells really good._

She walked into the kitchen to see Kaien Cross in his pink apron mid pirouette. On the counter was a tray of cupcakes arranged in the shape of a heart.

"What are you doing?" asked Yuki, curiously.

"Oh, nothing," he said dreamily as he began to wipe flour from the table, humming quietly to himself.

Yuki grabbed a beautiful chocolate-iced cupcake from the tray. She took a small bite and grimaced.

Hearing the crumbs fall to the floor, he spun around, his apron whipping behind him, causing flour to fly around the room. He flailed his arms wildly, tears streaming down his face as they descended into a pool of depression and pain.

"No! I can't give them to him now!" Kaien ran back to his office, his face in his hands.

The door swung open and Zero strode in.

"Why do you always barge in like that, GOD," Yuki said, annoyed.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, pointing to the cupcake in Yuki's hand.

She gestured to the tray on the counter.

"But they taste terrible," she said before she spat the pastry of Kaien's love into the sink.

"I heard that!" Kaien exclaimed distantly between sobs.

Zero retrieved a cupcake from the heart shaped display and DEVOURED IT WHOLE.

"You're right, it's godawful."

Kaien emerged from his office, his clothes drenched in his own salty tears.

"Okay, Yuki. I have decided to forgive you for the immense pain you have caused me so that we can remain a happy- WHAT?" He frantically looked toward the tray, now missing two cupcakes, and then to Zero's icing covered face. "Zero, what have you done?" He crumpled to the floor in a heap of misery.

"Zero, we should head out. Goodbye, Headmaster!" said Yuki, as they awkwardly backed out of the kitchen.

As they neared the exit, Yuki felt a hand grab her leg.

"Call me Father!"


	2. Chapter 1: Scrumptious Tomato Soup

Kaien picked himself up from the floor, his face red and his eyes moist. A light of inspiration had suddenly overcome him. No more would he allow himself to be pushed around by people of average baking skills. This was his moment.

Then filled with the passion that would rival Paula Deen's love for butter, he threw open the doors of the fridge. Although, all that awaited him was pure, unrefined disappointment. The shelves were as bare as the Sahara Desert.

His lips quivered and his legs trembled as shock imbued the very essence of his soul. He felt his heart being torn apart by bitter circumstances as he accepted his cruel fate and fell backward onto the cold, tiled floor.

* * *

><p>Kaname sat on a checkered picnic blanket as the waves peacefully crashed onto the sand and the sun's rays of light embraced his cold skin. He removed an enticing peanut butter and jelly sandwich from his picnic basket. Longingly, he gazed into the baby blue sky as he exhaled the salty ocean air. He took a bite of his meal, with no company but the tender caressing of the wind.<p>

His eyes shot open as he jolted up and tightly clasped his pillow to his chest. He blinked his eyes rapidly in a fit of terror, his clothes drenched with sweat. Kaname glanced to the window to see that what remained of the daylight was then seeping below the horizon.

"Ah, it was only a dream."

Kaname slid off his bed and walked to the dormitory bathroom. He splashed his tired eyes with cold water and picked up a comb from the cupboard. He stared at his reflection for a couple of seconds before returning the comb to its place. As he put on his school uniform, he glanced out the window to see a man running frantically around the school yard in a hideous apron. He was curious, but chose to disregard it, until the man began flagging him down.

"KANAME! KANAME! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" His voice was extremely irritating, yet vaguely familiar. Kaname ducked below the window in an attempt to evade the situation when out of nowhere, Headmaster Cross barged into the bathroom. Kaname abruptly stood in reaction.

"Kaname! I ran out of baking supplies and all the stores are closed! What do I do?"

"I have more important things to take care of." Kaname tried to step past him when Cross dropped to the floor and grovelled. He then grasped tightly onto Kaname's ankle and started sobbing maniacally. Kaname attempted to shake him off his leg as tears stained his pants. With a sigh, Kaname kicked the Headmaster across the room, where he landed in the corner. Kaname ambled out of the room, but he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"I'll help you, **if**," Kaname pointed his index finger in the air as he paused for dramatic effect.

"Please, I'll do anything!"

"If you give me a sample of Kiryuu's blood." Lightning suddenly struck outside the window and the thunder bellowed.

"Absolutely!" Kaien exclaimed. He nearly leapt out of the window when Kaname swiftly grabbed his arm.

"Wait, why are you baking at this hour?"

"Don't you tell me what I should do, young man!" he said defiantly as he proceeded to grand jeté out the window.

* * *

><p>The vampires waited patiently outside the Moon Dormitory for Kaname.<p>

"What's taking him so long?" Ruka asked impatiently.

"Oh, he's just in the bathroom with the Head-" Hanabusa Aidou was cut off as Headmaster Cross landed gracefully on top of him like a cat and sashayed away. Hanabusa picked himself up off the ground and dusted off his uniform.

"What was that all about?" he questioned with an annoyed expression.

"HAHAHA, LOSER," cackled Akatsuki Kain, and Ruka joined in. Soon everyone from the Night Class had begun to snicker violently.

Aidou's patience wore thin as he prepared to assault them with his icy abilities. Kaname exited the building and entered the group.

"Aidou," he said in a stern tone.

"Yes, Dorm President Kuran!" Hanabusa complied.

"I will not be attending class today." Kaname sauntered off.

The Night Class approached the wooden gate and awaited its opening as the typical sounds of the screaming Day Class students filled their ears. Yuki furiously attempted to contain the girls while Zero stood by the gates, making no effort whatsoever to fulfill his responsibilities.

As the last remaining Night Class students filed into the building and the screaming girls returned to the Sun Dormitory, Headmaster Cross emerged from behind a large tree.

"Zero! Yuki! I'm preparing a dinner for the whole family! Won't you come?" He was holding so many tomatoes, and he was all beady-eyed and creepy.

_What the hell?_

He hobbled into the distance before they had a chance to reply.

* * *

><p>Kaien appeared to be in a better mood as he began to prepare a gigantic pot of tomato soup. He was daydreaming about his crush and got so caught up in his fantasies that he didn't even notice the screeching of the smoke alarm.<p>

Yuki and Zero barged into the kitchen, clearly concerned for his well-being.

"Headmaster, are you okay?" Yuki asked as she ran to him.

"Of course! Are you ready to eat?" he asked excitedly as he gestured to the scrumptious, burnt tomato soup.

Screaming students flooded past the door as they frantically tried to escape the building. Kaien dragged Zero and Yuki to the table and bolted back into the kitchen to fetch the pot.

Zero rose from his chair to leave, but Yuki shot him a desperate glance. "Please don't leave me here alone with him." Zero sighed and returned to his chair.

Kaien ran back, tomato soup sloshing onto the floor. He poured the contents of the pot into Zero's bowl. Tomato soup flew around the room and into Yuki's hair.

"OW, IT BURNS!" Yuki dashed to the bathroom. Zero began to follow behind her, but Kaien grabbed him and pushed him back into the chair.

"Let me help you with that!" he said as he brandished a kitchen knife and stabbed it directly into Zero's stomach.

"Oops!" Gallons of blood began to ooze from the wound as Kaien gleefully collected it in Yuki's empty soup bowl.

"Goddammit. Not again." Zero had passed out from blood loss.

Blood and tomato soup dripped from Kaien's now red apron as he stuck his head out the window.

"Everything is under control!" he yelled to the Day Class students who had now gathered outside the Sun Dorm. "You can all go back to bed!"

* * *

><p>Kaien raced into the Ethics classroom where the vampires were being educated. Behind him was a trail of tomato soup and Kiryuu's blood.<p>

"I GOT THE BLOOD!" As he glanced around the classroom at the glowing red eyes of the Night Class, he noticed that Kaname was absent.

"Cross, what are you doing in here?" Toga Yagari inquired, obviously annoyed.

Kaien's cheeks flushed crimson as embarrassment struck him like a disapproving slap to the face.

"C-call me Kaien!" He fainted.

Just then, Kaname entered the room and picked up the bowl of Zero's blood.

"Excellent." He said under his breath. He then made eye contact with Yagari. "I expect you to take care of this mess."


End file.
